One more phone call - Missing moment from Hunt S5:E16
by JustAWriterWannaBe
Summary: Yet another "missing scene" that played out in my mind after watching Hunt.


As the cheers throughout the bullpen die down at the good news Kate takes a couple of deep breaths. It is time for the next phone call. She knows the load is lifted but still, this will take some strength so she goes into the interview room again.

Scrolling down to the number she his the "Call" button and listens to it ring.

_"Hello?"_ Comes the terrified voice on the other end.

"Meredith, Kate Beckett again. She's safe."

_"Oh my god!"_ followed by a lot of sobbing. _"Thank you Detective. Thank you so much!"_ and more uncontrolled sobbing.

She sympathetically lets her get some of it out before she tries to continue "Meredith." ... _"Meredith."_ ... "**Meredith!**" ... "**Mere...**"

_"I'm sorry. Yes Detective. Thank you. Where is she?"_

"She's with Richard right now." Kate begins to explain.

_"Where is she? Is she home now?"_ she asks panicing.

Kate thinks to herself that Meredith sounds more like a mother than Alexis has implied she ever has. She'll have to tell Alexis and Richard about this. "Meredith, there's still restrictions on what we can say but we can tell you that she's in Paris at the USA Embassy. Just remember, you **can't** tell _anyone_ this. She's well protected now."

_"Paris? Do you mean Paris __**France**__?"_ the confusion in her voice obvious.

"Yes, Paris France. We'll get you details when you get here. They are going to have to go through some processing before they can come home. I expect that it will be tomorrow morning our time before they get back to the loft. As soon as you can book a flight and hotel, let me know the details. Okay? I'll make sure you get a ride from the airport to the loft." Kate says.

_"I can't thank you enough for this and the constant updates you sent me. I don't think I've slept since your first call."_ the weeping mother says.

"You don't need to thank me Meredith. Look, you've got a number of hours until she gets here, get busy making arrangements and then get to sleep. Make sure someone will get you up to get the flight. Okay?" Kate says sympathetically.

_"I will, thank you again. Detective. Thank you so very much."_

"You're welcome Meredith but you don't need to thank me. Now get going, book that flight and get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow. Oh, and pack very light, luggage will slow you down at the airport."

_"Thank you. I will. Thank you for calling me. Goodbye."_ Meredith says ending the call.

She hangs her head and takes a deep breath. She can feel the stress slipping away. Time to go join the rest of the team celebrating. Just then, the door opens.

"Detective Beckett." Captain Victoria Gates stands in the doorway looking somewhat bothered.

"Sir." Beckett says standing, acknowlegeing her.

"Detective. You and your team have been going flat-out since this started. The critical part of this case, these cases actually, has ended. I want you and your team to leave and not come back for thirty-six hours. Do I make myself clear?" she snaps authortativly.

"Yes Sir. Understood. I'll inform the team. Thank you." Beckett says.

"Good, you do that then get the hell out of here. I suspect that you have better places to be right now... Kate." the Captain says with just a touch of softness in her voice as she turns on her heel and heads back to her office.

Stunned at first, Kate slowly smiles as the Captain's statements sink in. Returning to the bullpen, she tells Ryan and Esposito to pack it in and get some rest. She grabbed her coat, keys and bag to leave herself. As she walks to the elevator she pulls up her phone and dials Lanie.

"Hi Lanie, I just wanted to make sure you knew..." She starts.

_"Yes! I got the news from Javi! I'm so happy. Are you going home now?"_ Her friend asks excitedly.

"I'm glad he called you. Yes I'm heading out now." She says casually.

_"Good! Say hi to Martha for me when you get there."_ Lanie says with a snicker as she hangs up the phone.

"Somehow I'll get you for that you witch!" she thought to herself as she smiled and put her phone away as the elevator doors closed.


End file.
